YunJae's Cassiopeia
by phy'nyan
Summary: Cassiopeia adalah bintang terindah yang akan dikenang dan bersinar terang...Mereka bersatu karena Cassiopeia...Cassiopeia adalah perantara bagi mereka...Hanya Cassiopeia tempat mereka berkeluh kesah...Hingga akhirnya mereka bersatu kembali karena Cassiopeia... Update Chapter 3...END...RnR..?
1. Chapter 1

__Title : YunJae's Cassiopeia

Main Cast : Jung Yunho & Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, dll...

Genre : Romance, little angst

Rated : T

Warning : Gender switch for Jaejoong & Junsu...Don't Like Don't Read...

**"Sebuah penuturan tentang TVXQ dan Cassiopeia yang author tuangkan dalam bentuk FF YunJae"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read~ ^o^**

**Douzo~!**

_Dear BooJae~  
Bagaimana keadaanmu Boo? Entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin mencoba menulis surat, mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukan keceriaanmu. Sebentar lagi bulan November kan Boo. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Namun itulah yang membuatku semakin mengingatmu dan tentu saja Cassiopeia kita. ^^  
Apa hari ini langit didesa sedang cerah?Kalau aku mengingatmu, aku jadi amat kesepian. Namun aku bahagia dengan kesepian itu. Aneh bukan? ^^ _

_-Jung Yunho-_

**^~YunJae's Cassiopeia~^**

**_November 2004_**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Bumi tempatku berpijak semakin mendingin pagi ini. Apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan karena musim dingin yang akan segera tiba. Burung-burung kecil pun semakin sedikit yang menyiulkan suara indahnya. Aku benci akhir musim gugur, hingga namja itu tiba dan merubah segalanya.

Kim Jaejoong namaku. Gadis pemalu berumur 10 tahun yang tinggal disebuah desa kecil yang indah. Banyak orang yang mengira aku anak dari keluarga kaya, mungkin karena wajahku yang katanya terlihat sempurna. Namun faktanya adalah, Kim Jaejoong hanya anak seorang petani sederhana.

"Umma! Buah strawberry yang ditanam appa sudah matang umma!"

Aku berteriak didepan rumah sambil membawa sekerenjang penuh buah strawberry yang telah ranum. Strawberry merah ranum ini memang hasil tanaman dari kebun kecilku. Kebun strawberry yang sudah ku rawat sejak setahun lalu. Senang, puas, dan bangga rasanya jika melihat hasil panen dari kebunkun sendiri.

"Cepat bawa kesini Joongie!" perintah umma.

Namun ketika aku hendak melangkah masuk, tak sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang melewati rumahku. Menurutku dia cukup tampan untuk ukuran anak desa. Pakaian yang terlihat mahal, rambut yang rapi, dan cara berjalan yang tenang sudah dapat dijadikan alasan kenapa aku mengira ia orang kaya.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan bersama wanita cantik namun wajahnya menunjukkan keangkuhan. Tiba-tiba, Ia menatapku dan terus menatapku dengan raut muka dingin. Rasa penasaranku semakin membesar dibuatnya.

_'Siapa mereka? Aku tak pernah melihatnya._' Batinku.

"Joongie! Kau sedang apa nak? Cepat masuk."

"Ne umma." Patuhku

Ternyata diruang tamuku sudah dipenuhi ahjumma-ahjumma yang tinggal disekitar rumahku. Umma memang orang yang hobi menggosip, dan itulah yang kubenci dari umma ku. Awalnya aku tak tertarik mendengar obrolan mereka. Lebih baik menikmati strawberry yang lezat ini dari pada mendengarkan mereka. Namun tak seperti biasanya, kali ini mereka sedang membicarakan orang yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Katanya Jung Soojin pulang ke desa. Ia memang terlihat lebih cantik tapi wajahnya semakin terlihat angkuh." Ujar ahjumma berperawakan gendut mengawali.

"Jinjja? Menurut kabar yang ku dengar, semenjak menikah, ia terlihat menderita. Bukannya senang jadi orang kaya. Aneh~" Timpal umma.

"Mungkin karena ia tidak bisa mengikuti aturan hidup orang kaya. Dan katanya, selir suaminya banyak. Makanya ia jadi menderita." Kini ahjumma yang paling pendiam angkat bicara.

Memang benar aku sempat penasaran, tapi lama-lama aku mulai sedikit risih mendengar ocehan tak penting umma dan ahjumma-ahjumma itu. Lebih baik aku pergi main saja ke lapangan. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada terus-terusan berada disini.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Joongie?" Tanya umma padaku.

"Joongie mau main sebentar umma!" Teriakku sambil berlari.

.

.

.

Di tengah jalan, aku kembali bertemu namja dingin yang tadi lewat di depan rumahku. Kini ia berjalan sendirian tanpa ditemani wanita yang seperti terlihat ummanya. Raut mukanya benar-benar dingin sekaligus tampan. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia yang sebenarnya tidak seperti raut mukanya.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku? Kalau ada perlu cepat katakan." Serunya tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, mianhae. Kau pasti anak dari keluarga Jung bukan? Kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Kucoba mengajaknya bicara dan mendekatinya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho. Kalau aku memang sendirian disini, apa pedulimu? Aku suka sendirian."

_'Ck~ apa-apaan anak ini. Dingin sekali.'_ Batinku

"Sendirian itu membosankan lho. Bagaimana kalau kita main bersama?" senyuman ramah terbaik pun telah tersungging di wajahku.

"Andwe~! Aku tak mau main sama anak kampung. Apalagi kau pasti yeoja cengeng kan." Jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka.

Mataku membulat mendengar perkataannya barusan. Entah mengapa, bukannya terpancing emosi, aku malah merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Namun bagaimana lagi kalau itu maunya.

"oh baiklah~" balasku meninggalkannya.

Belum terlalu jauh aku melangkah, tanpa sadar kembali kutengok Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Aku berlari kecil dan kembali, berharap ia mau menerima ajakanku sekali lagi.

"Benar tidak mau main bersama?"

Pemilik mata musang ini terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau kau memaksa, tidak ada salahnya di coba." Akhirnya ia mau juga walaupun masih terlihat dingin.

Kembali kutunjukkan senyum terbaikku pada Yunho. Aku senang karena anak dingin ini mau menerima ajakanku. Ku lihat ia sedikit aneh menatapku, mata musangnya terlihat berbeda saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dirinya.

**^~YunJae's Cassiopeia~^**

**November 2006**

Musim gugur tahun ini akan segera berakhir. Aku jadi teringat saat pertama bertemu dengan Yunnie. Ya, Yunnie adalah panggilan khusus yang kuberikan padanya. Dibalik sifat dinginnya, ternyata ia adalah anak yang serba ingin tau dan tidak bisa diam, sama seperti dugaanku. Dan kuharap di akhir musim gugur tahun ini ia kembali datang ke desa. Aku ingin mengajaknya melihat festival kembang api yang ada di desa.

"Yunnie~!" teriakku bersemangat ketika ia datang ke rumahku.

Lucu. Kulihat semburat merah di pipi chubby nya. Apa karena pakaianku ya? Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan hanbok berwarna merah maroon yang kupakai ini.

"Apa ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku?" tanyaku padanya.

Yunnie masih saja diam menatapku dengan mata musangnya yang tajam. Membuatku merasa sedikit aneh saja.

"Hari ini Yunnie pasti mau melihat festival kembang api kan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Kupoutkan bibirku sebal. Namun hal itu malah membuat muka Yunnie semakin terlihat merah. Tak taukah dia kalau aku sedang kesal?

"Tapi kalau Joongie bilang ingin sekali pergi kesana, aku terpaksa pergi juga." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Aku ingin pergi kesana bersama Yunnie." Aku tersenyum padanya, dan lagi-lagi mukanya memerah. Sangat lucu.

"Kajja~ kita pergi!" jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka dan berjalan menjauh.

"Yunnie~! Tunggu Joongie dong!"

**-Jaejoong POV end-**

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

Ternyata festival didesa tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Namun acara jalan-jalanku bersama Joongie sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran 3 anak desa, teman Joongie. Tak akan kubiarkan Joongie bermain bersama mereka. Karena Joongie adalah temanku satu-satunya dan dia harus selalu bersamaku.

"Mwo?! Anak keluarga Jung yang kaya itu?" Tanya salah satu anak berwajah imut padaku.

"Aku sengaja datang kesini karena Joongie ingin melihat festival. Kalian minggirlah!" jawabku dingin.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau! Ayo Su-ie, tak usah bermain dengannya." Kata anak lain yang kutahu dari keluarga Park itu.

_'Siapa juga yang mau main dengan kalian?! Huh~' _ kutatap tajam namja yang berkata bahwa aku anak sombong tadi. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ne, Chunnie~ Eh, tunggu sebentar. Joongie, apa kau mau ikut berkeliling bersama kami?" Tanya yeoja imut tadi pada Joongie

"Mian su-ie. Aku ingin menemani Yunnie dulu." Tolak Joongie halus disertai senyuman manisnya.

_'Ya, itulah yang kuharapkan. Karena Joongie hanya milikku sekarang.'_

"Ayolah hyung, noona! Aku sudah lapar!" ajak namja kurus pada Yoochun dan Junsu. Mereka berdua pun berlari menyusulnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Joongie sudah berada di sebuah toko kecil yang menawarkan berbagai permainan. Mata bulatnya terlihat berbinar melihat permainan-permainan itu. Sesekali ia terlihat tertawa dan bertepuk tangan ketika ada seseorang yang bisa memenangkan permainan-permainan itu. Dengan langkah santai kususul Joongie, walaupun dalam hati aku merasa gugup ketika melihat tawanya yang indah.

_'Aku harus tetap terlihat keren dihadapan Joongie.' _

"Yunnie mau main tembak-tembakan nggak? Seru lho."

"Mainan seperti itu menariknya apa sih? Terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Acuhku.

Joongie mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, itu tandanya ia kesal. Pasti karena perkataanku tadi. Aku tak ingin membuatnya kesal ataupun marah. Aku ingin ia selalu tersenyum kepadaku, karena Joongie adalah bintangku yang indah.

"Sini, berikan padaku!" kurebut pistol mainan darinya.

"eh.." Dia terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

Jdaarrr~!

"Lihat gampang bukan. Lho? Joongie! Kau dimana?" bingungku mencarinya.

'Sial! Kemana Joongie?!' runtukku kesal.

**-Yunho POV end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

"Mainan seperti itu menariknya apa sih? Terlalu kekanak-kanakan." Kata Yunnie

Menyebalkan. Siapa bilang mainan seperti ini tidak menarik. Kupoutkan bibirku dan kuputuskan untuk bermain sendiri.

"Sini, berikan padaku!" tiba-tiba Yunnie merebut pistol mainan itu dariku.

Jdaarrr~!

Hebat~  
Yunnie bisa menembaknya tepat sasaran.

Tapi….

"Huwaaaa~! Chunnie lepaskan tanganku."

Tiba-tiba saja Chunnie berlari menarikku menjauh dari Yunnie. Tangannya mencengkram pergelanganku sangat kuat. Membuatku tak bisa menghindar dan kaget dibuatnya.

"Chunnie~! Kau mau membawaku kemana, eoh?!"

Kurasakan langkah Yoochun semakin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti di belakang sebuah kuil. Segera kumanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri. Aku takut meninggalkan Yunnie sendirian.

"Kau mau kembali Joongie? Tinggalkan saja dia. Biar saja dia tersesat. Itu pantas untuk anak sombong!" teriak Yoochun padaku.

Aku tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja Yoochun katakan. Selama ini yang kutahu Yoochun bukanlah anak seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu Chunnie?! Yunnie anak baik dan tak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Terserah kau saja Joongie…"

Sebaiknya aku bergegas mencari Yunnie yang sekarang entah dimana. Kulirik sekilas Yoochun yang menatapku geram. Aku paham perasaannya, perasaan khas anak kecil yang tak rela jika sahabatnya memiliki teman baru.

Walaupun telah kucari hingga sudut-sudut area festival, Yunnie tak kunjung kutemukan. Aku takut ia tersesat dan aku takut ia marah, namun aku tak tau harus mencarinya kemana lagi. Kucoba menyusuri jalan pulang, berharap ia melewatinya.

Samar-samar kulihat sosok namja kecil dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Ia berdiri dibawah lampu jalan sendirian. Sosok yang begitu kucari sedari tadi.

"Yunnie~! Yun…nieehh …Mian..haeee." aku sedikit terengah-engah menyusulnya. Nafasku masih memburu.

"Maaf tadi aku meninggalkan Yunnie." Lanjutku ketika nafasku sudah kembali normal.

"Kalau Joongie ingin pergi duluan, silahkan saja. Aku tak apa sendirian saja" Jawabnya kembali dingin.

DEG~

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yunnie lagi kok. Tapi syukurlah aku bisa bertemu Yunnie lagi ne." Kucoba tersenyum padanya.

"Hmm..nee." jawabnya singkat, mungkin masih marah.

Walaupun raut mukanya terlihat dingin dan tidak peduli, tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang sedang ia rasakan. Sejak bertemu Yunnie, entah mengapa aku bisa melihat perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dengan jelas. Yunnie selalu terlihat seperti sedang menangis. Wae Yunnie-ah?

"Hari ini langit sedang cerah, bintangpun jadi terlihat cantik ya." Kataku mencoba mengajaknya bicara karena kesunyian diantara kami membuatku merasa tak nyaman.

"….." Yunho tak bergeming sama sekali.

_'Apa dia benar-benar marah?'_

"Kau tahu, semua bintang itu punya nama. Mereka ingin dikenang, namun hanya yang berkeyakinan teguh dan memiliki semangat juang lah yang akan menang dan dikenang. Hanya muncul di langit yang kelam nan gelap, dan hanya akan memberikan sinar indah terbaik yang mereka miliki, itulah bintang. Sungguh keindahan yang menarik ya?"

Aku masih menatap langit dan berbicara opiniku tentang bintang. Kukira ia tak akan meresponku seperti tadi. Ternyata aku salah. Ia juga menatap langit mengikutiku.

DEG~

Yunho tersenyum. Benarkah baru saja ia tersenyum? Mataku membesar melihat ekspresi yang langka dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Bulan November adalah bulan dimana bintang 'W' terlihat sangat terang di langit. Syukurlah hari ini tidak turun hujan dan kita bisa melihat ratu tercantik dilangit." Senyuman indah masih menghiasi bibir hatinya.

"Bintang W? Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Mwo?! Joongie tak tau?" aku menggeleng sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semua karena hari ini langit malam terlihat indah. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawabku singkat.

"Apa?! Joongie tak mau mendengarkan ceritaku?" Yunnie terlihat kesal.

"Biasa saja." Jawabku singkat.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah kekanak-kanakan Yunnie yang sedang kesal. Hahaha, benar-benar lucu. Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa melihat ekspresinya yang seperti ini.

"Huh~! Baiklah, kuberitau saja! Bintang W itu disebut juga Cassiopeia, perwujudan dari Dewi yang sangat cantik! Dan dia akan selalu terkenang karena bersinar dengan terangnya!"

Mata musangnya masih menatap kagum langit berbintang diatas sana. Dan dengan antusias pula Yunnie bercerita banyak tentang Cassiopeia padaku.

"Cassiopeia ya..nama yang keren. Wuaaa~! Apa ini?!" Kurasakan ada benda asing berada di rambutku.

"Tenanglah Joongie. Itu hanya jepit rambut. Itu….hadiah dari permainan tadi. Kalau tidak suka kembalikan saja." Jelasnya malu-malu.

"Cantiknya~ Gomawo Yunnie." Teriakku senang.

CUP~

Kucium sekilas pipi gembil Yunnie yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Hahaha… ^^

"Apa Joongie pantas memakainya?" kukerja-kerjapkan mata bulatku.

"Disini gelap, aku tak bisa melihatnya." Kilahnya masih dengan muka malu-malu. Lucu sekali.

**^~YunJae's Cassiopeia~^**

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

****bagaimana? lanjutkah?  
mohon reviewx... ^^  
Arigatou~

-A.K.T.F-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : YunJae's Cassiopeia

Main Cast : Jung Yunho & Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Go Ahra , dll...

Genre : Romance, little angst

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(s), Gender switch for Jaejoong & Junsu...Don't Like Don't Read...

**"Sebuah penuturan tentang TVXQ dan Cassiopeia yang author tuangkan dalam bentuk FF YunJae"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Read~ ^o^**

**Douzo~!**

**-Chap 1-**

Mata musangnya masih menatap kagum langit berbintang diatas sana. Dan dengan antusias pula Yunnie bercerita banyak tentang Cassiopeia padaku.

"Cassiopeia ya..nama yang keren. Wuaaa~! Apa ini?!" Kurasakan ada benda asing berada di rambutku.

"Tenanglah Joongie. Itu hanya jepit rambut. Itu….hadiah dari permainan tadi. Kalau tidak suka kembalikan saja." Jelasnya malu-malu.

"Cantiknya~ Gomawo Yunnie." Teriakku senang.

CUP~

Kucium sekilas pipi gembil Yunnie yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah. Hahaha… ^^

"Apa Joongie pantas memakainya?" kukerja-kerjapkan mata bulatku.

"Disini gelap, aku tak bisa melihatnya." Kilahnya masih dengan muka malu-malu. Lucu sekali.

**^~YunJae's Cassiopeia~^**

**.**

**.**

**-Chap 2-**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

**November 2011**

Musim Gugur tahun ini akan segera berakhir, namun Yunnie tak lekas datang. Padahal tahun lalu ia berjanji akan melihat Cassiopeia bersamaku.

Sejujurnya aku juga sedikit gugup jika Yunnie datang. Setiap tahun ia selalu berubah, tubuhnya kian terlihat manly dan keren. Yunnie juga semakin tinggi melebihi aku. Ia benar-benar berbeda dari anak desa disini. Yunnie itu terlalu keren.

Kulirik bayanganku di cermin besar milik umma. Bukan ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi aku berpikir bahwa aku terlihat sangat cantik dengan hanbok baruku. Hanbok dengan perpaduan warna merah dan pink soft, semakin membuatku tampil sempurna. Tapi tetap saja itu hanya pikiranku. Karena aku takut Yunnie tidak akan menyukainya. Namun ternyata umma menyadari perubahan raut wajahku yang terlihat memikirkannya.

"Joongie selalu terlihat cantik memakai apapun." ujar umma sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo umma." Kupeluk tubuh yeoja yang amat aku sayangi ini.

Tiba-tiba saja….

"Anyeong Kim ahjuma." Kudengar suara bass yang tak asing bagiku. Suara bass milik namja yang membuatku merindu selama setahun belakangan.

"Aigoo, keluarlah Joongie. Yunho-ssi sudah datang changi."

"Huwaaa~! Ottoka?" aku jadi kelabakan sendiri. Aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan sosok itu. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan dibuatnya.

Tukk~

Sebuah buku tebal tiba-tiba melayang ke kepalaku. Dan baru kusadari ada namja tinggi berdiri dibelakangku sambil terkekeh menatapku. Kutatap lekat-lekat sosoknya. Maskulin. Itulah hal pertama yang muncul dipikiranku.

"Berisik sekali sih Boo. Wah, BooJaeku semakin menciut ya?hahaha~" Godanya.

"Aishh Yunnie-ah~ Buku itu tebal. Kepalaku jadi sakit tau! Lagipula yang benar itu, Yunnie yang kelewat tinggi."

"Begitu ya." Yunnie kembali tertawa sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

DEG~

Jantungku terasa berat untuk berdetak ketika melihat senyum indah dari bibir hatinya. Bibir yang mebuatku menjadi terpikat dan ingin memilikinya. Walaupun untuk sekarang itu masih sebatas mimpi.

"Emmh…Yunnie didesa sampai berapa hari?" Kucoba menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Hmm, entahlah. Akhir tahun ini aku ikut ujian Universitas, jadi aku harus belajar. Tapi…kalau Joongie mau memintaku untuk menemani….Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Bibir hatinya memunculkan seringai aneh.

"Mwo?! Apa-apaan itu!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang du…" Tanpa sadar tanganku segera menarik lengannya.

"Ya! Kenapa harus pulang sekarang?!...A-Aku sudah susah-susah memakai hanbok ini. Tak bisakah Yunnie mengan..tarku melihat….festival dan juga Cassiopeia kita?" pintaku malu-malu.

Tersenyum.

Jawaban singkat tanpa kata itulah yang kuterima. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab permintaanku. Kutatap badan tegap nan tinggi yang kian melangkah jauh itu dengan seyuman.

"Yunnie-ah! Aku pasti menunggumu! Hati-hati ya!" Kulambaikan tanganku dan Yunnie pun membalas lambaianku. Tak lagi kuperdulikan tatapan risih tetanggaku. Aku terlampau senang dan tak sabar menanti malam ini.

**-Jaejoong POV end-**

.

.

.

.

**_~At Yunho homestay~_**

**-Yunho POV-**

"Yunho, tolong ajak Ahra-sii berjalan-jalan. Bukankah hari ini ada festival di desa, eoh?" pinta umma padaku.

Yeoja dingin yang kupanggil umma inilah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku selalu diam-diam untuk menemui Joongie. Dan sekarang lihatlah, ia membawa serta yeoja centil bernama Go Ahra, putri penerus Go Corp. Aku benci melihatnya, karena tentu saja ia akan membawa masalah.

"Tapi, aku mau belajar dirumah untuk-"

"Jangan membantah Jung Yunho! Temani dia atau kau tak akan pernah bisa menemui gadis desa itu lagi! Kau pikir selama ini umma tidak tau tingkah lakumu ketika didesa?!"

"Gwenchana ahjumma. Ahra bisa berjalan jalan sendiri kok. Lagipula didesa ini pasti Ahra akan menemukan teman baru. Biarkan saja Yunho-ssi belajar untuk ujiannya." Ujar yeoja centil itu seolah membelaku.

"Belajar terus-menerus juga tidak akan baik bagi otak. Benar begitu kan Yunho?" Tanya umma dengan penekanan yang kuat pada perkataannya.

"Ne, umma." Jawabku patuh.

"Lagi pula, kau ini penerus keluarga Jung. Kau harus memilih gadis yang tepat sebagai pendampingmu kelak. Bukan malah bergaul dengan yeoja kampung yang jelek dan miskin itu." Seru umma dengan tatapan sengitnya padaku.

_'Huh~! Tepat untukku atau tepat untuk kelangsungan bisnis umma dan appa?!'_

Sebesar apapun rasa tidak sukaku pada Ahra, tetap saja aku tak bisa menolak perintah umma. Namun yang mengganggu pikiranku sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa menemani Ahra ke festival sedangkan aku telah berjanji pada Joongie untuk menemaninya juga?!

_'Sial!'_ batinku

"Gamsahamnida Yunho-shii." Go Ahra menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Hingga aku hanya membalas perkataan Ahra dengan senyum tipis palsu dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Mianhae Boo…." desahku lirih.

**-Yunho POV end- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu Yunnie di depan gereja, namun yang ku tunggu tak kunjung menunjukkan diri. Setiap tahun kami memang selalu bertemu disini sebelum berjalan-jalan melihat festival.

"Yunnie kemana sih! Tumben lama sekali! Huh~" gerutuku sebal.

"Joongie-ah! Sedang apa kamu disini? Dari pada sendirian disini, lebih baik ikut aku dan Chunnie melihat festival." Tiba-tiba Junsu dan Yoochun lewat dan mengajakku.

_'Benar juga kata Suie. Aku takut menunggu sendirian disini kalau terlalu lama. Lebih baik langsung menunggu Yunnie di festival saja.'_ Pikirku.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Cukup lama kami berjalan-jalan menikmati keramaian festival. Namun sayangnya, tak juga kutemukan Yunnie disini. Junsu dan Yoochun tengah bersenang-senang menikmati permen gula yang baru saja mereka beli. Mereka terlihat serasi jika dari kejauhan. Junsu yang selalu bersemangat, sangat senang menjahili Yoochun yang pemarah. Padahal Junsu adalah yeoja, tapi Yoochun selalu terjebak kejahilan Junsu hingga membuat mereka bekejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil seperti sekarang.

Aku hanya duduk-duduk didepan sebuah kedai dan mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Perasaan gelisah menyeruak tiba-tiba. Otakku kembali memikirkan namja bermata musang yang sejak tadi kunanti.

_'Tak biasanya Yunnie ingkar janji seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Atau aku pergi kerumahnya saja ya?' _ batinku.

Bruk~!

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" kutolong yeoja yang tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapanku.

"Ah, gwenchana. Gamsahamnida." Jawabnya sedikit angkuh sambil berlalu meninggalkanku.

Ketika kubantu ia berdiri, yang kuterima malah penolakan. Sepertinya ia tidak mau aku membantunya, atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin aku menyentuhnya. Yeoja itu terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan dan tadi ia terlihat bersama seorang namja aneh. Aneh, karena ia memakai topeng beruang dan hanya diam melihat teman wanitanya terjatuh.

"Joongie! Kenapa yeoja itu tadi? Dan kenapa kau terdiam menatap mereka?" Tanya Yoochun yang menghampiriku.

"Chunnie buta ya? Jelas-jelas wanita sok itu jatuh dengan tidak elitenya, masih ditanya. Cih! Benar-benar sok ya. Sudah mending ditolong Joongie, tapi sikapnya malah seperti itu. Huh!" cerocos Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Aku juga tau itu Kim Junsu! Tapi maksudku, kenapa yeoja itu bisa jatuh!" dan dimulailah perang mulut YooSu Couple.

"Hey, sudahlah! Kenapa kalian jadi perang mulut sih." Kataku memisahkan mereka.

"Mianhae~" jawab mereka kompak.

"Tapi apa menurut kalian tidak aneh. Namja yang bersama yeoja tadi tidak bereaksi apa-apa ketika yeoja itu terjatuh. Dan entah mengapa, sepertinya aku cukup familiar dengan sosok namja tadi?"

"Wah, Joongie sudah tumbuh jadi yeoja dewasa ya. Bisa menilai tubuh namja yang benar-benar manly. Tidak seperti Chunnie yang badannya lempeng seperti yeoja. Hahaha." Ejek Junsu.

"Itu karna aku punya sakit jantung tau! Makanya aku benci olahraga. Tapi, meskipun badanku tidak seperti namja tadi, Suie honey tetap menyukaiku kan?" bantah Yoochun disertai rayuan mautnya pada Junsu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Aigoo~ siapa yang kau panggil honey?! Dasar jidat lapangan! Cepat singkirkan tanganmu itu!" bentak Junsu.

"Eh, tapi sepertinya aku tau siapa sosok namja manly tadi." Lanjut Junsu.

"Jinjja?! Siapa?" tanyaku benar-benar penasaran.

"Suie honey benar-benar tau?" Tanya Yoochun pula.

"Aiish~ Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Jidat! Hmm..Apa benar kalian mau tau?"

"Iya Kim Junsu! Cepat katakan!" teriakku dan Yoochun kompak.

"Aigoo~ Kalian ini apa-apaan sih! Emmhh..Menurutku sih, dia itu Yunho-ssi dari keluarga Jung. Bukankah Joongie dekat dengan Yunho-ssi, eoh?"

"Yunnie…?" ribuan pertanyaan menyerang pikiranku saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

"Mianhae Joongie-ah…" desahku pelan.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Yunho-ah?" Tanya Ahra yang ternyata mendengar desahanku.

"Ah, aniya. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Ehm, Yunho-ah. Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" jawabku singkat.

"Mengapa kau memakai topeng ini? Padahal aku ingin melihat wajhmu yang tampan ini." Dia mulai menggodaku lagi. Oh God~

"Memang apa pedulimu? Aku tak akan tertarik meskipun kau menggodaku. Aku akan pulang, karena tugasku mengantarkanmu berjalan-jalan sudah selesai."

"Tapi~"

Tanpa menghiraukan atau menatap Ahra, aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Sungguh lelah berjalan seharian dengan yeoja manja nan centil ini.

**^~YunJae's Cassiopeia~^**

**A year later (2012)**

Sudah setahun berlalu, namun aku tak juga mendapat kabar dari Yunnie. Festival tahun kemarin aku terpaksa melihat indahnya Cassiopeia dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Walaupun aku senang karena mereka juga menyukai rasi terindah milikku dan Yunnie, namun tetap saja tahun kemarin terasa berbeda tanpa hadirnya Yunnie.

"Tempat ini masih dan akan selalu terlihat sama."

Dan sekarang, hanya angin lembut, tarian dedaunan, gemericik arus sungai, dan nyanyian serangga yang menggelitik telinga lah yang menemaniku. Menemani menyaksikan kumpulan cahaya terindah yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan. Cassiopeia.

_Dear Yunnie~_

_Bagaimana kabar Yunnie? Semoga Yunnie selalu baik dan selalu bersinar seperti Cassie kita. ^^_  
_Kabar Joongie disini baik-baik saja. Tapi Joongie selalu merasa kesepian jika mengingat Yunnie._  
_Sekarang, Joongie sedang mengobrol dengan sahabat kita, Cassie. Joongie percaya bahwa Cassie akan selalu menyampaikan semua perasaan dan pesan hati Joongie kepada Yunnie disana. __**Karena Cassiopeia adalah penghubung dan yang menyatukan kita.**_  
_Kata Yoochun, kepercayaan akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja walaupun harus mengorbankan waktu dan perasaan kita. Benarkah begitu Yunnie-ah?_  
_**"Always Keep The Faith"**__ Itu bahasa asing yang diajarkan Yoochun padaku. Rangkaian kata yang menurut Joongie sangat menenangkan bila diingat. Sebaiknya Yunnie juga harus mulai mempercayai kata-kata itu. ^^_

_Hmm…akhir-akhir ini angin yang berhembus didesa semakin kencang dan terasa dingin. Apa dikota Yunnie juga seperti disini? _  
_Namun, mungkin jika Joongie menerima balasan surat dari Yunnie, suasana disini akan sedikit berubah..hehe ^^_

_-Kim Jaejoong-_

"Apa aku langsung mengantarkan surat ini ke rumah Yunnie saja?" desahku sambil menatap sungai yang terlihat berkilauan memantulkan sinar bulan.

_'Aku menangis mengingatmu_.'

**-Jaejoong POV end-**

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**RnR please~ ^^  
Arigatou~**


	3. Chapter 3 END

Title : YunJae's Cassiopeia

Main Cast : Jung Yunho & Jaejoong

Other Cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Go Ahra , dll...

Genre : Romance, little angst

Rated : T

Author : Summer Song

Warning : Typo(s), Gender switch for Jaejoong & Junsu...Don't Like Don't Read...

**"Sebuah penuturan tentang TVXQ dan Cassiopeia yang author tuangkan dalam bentuk FF YunJae"**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Happy Read~ ^o^**

**Douzo~!**

**-Chapter 3-**

**_~At Yunho homestay~_**

**-Yunho POV-**

Aku benar-benar tak habis pada diriku sendiri. 18 tahun sudah aku menjadi laki-laki pengecut. Mengabaikan impianku demi kepentingan umma, yang bahkan tak pernah tersenyum padaku. Dan sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya aku harus mengaku kalah pada keegoisan wanita yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Acara akan dimulai 15 menit lagi Yunho. Umma tunggu dibawah dan JANGAN BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM. Arasseo?" titahnya penuh penekanan.

"Ne, umma."

Umma meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar, dan kini aku mulai berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri.

_'Haruskah aku melupakan Joongie? Tentu saja tak akan semudah itu Jung Yunho!' _

Daripada aku terlalu frustasi memikirkan mimpi buruk ini, sepertinya menikmati hembusan angin di ruangan ini jauh lebih baik. Aku butuh suasana tenang sekarang.

SRET~

BRUK~

"Apa itu? Kenapa umma menyimpan banyak surat di mejanya?" Kubereskan surat-surat milik umma yang jatuh terkena angin.

_Untuk Jung Yunho  
Dari Kim Jaejoong_

Kubaca surat lainnya, dan yang kubaca tetaplah sama. Puluhan bahkan ratusan surat yang selama ini dikirim Joongie untukku ternyata disembunyikan umma. Dadaku sesak, emosiku memuncak, akal sehatku masih belum bisa menerima ini. Umma benar-benar tak adil padaku.  
.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"Acara pertu..nangan? Maksud ahjusshi Tuan Jung Yunho akan b-bertunangan?" ucap Jaejoong setengah tergagap.

Jaejoong memang telah membulatkan keinginannya untuk menyusul Yunho ke kota. Namun, keadaan yang kurang memihaklah yang ia dapat. Berharap bertemu pangeran Cassienya, malah berita pertunangan yang ia dengar. Yeoja cantik ini merasa dadanya bagai ditusuk ratusan tombak. Terasa sakit dan perih.

"Ne, begitulah. Apa ada pesan yang harus saya sampaikan kepada Tuan Yunho?"

"Aniyo. Bahkan jangan bilang kalau saya datang kesini Ahjusshi. Gamsahamnida." Ujar Jaejoong pamit.

Belum ada selangkah ia tapaki, Jaejoong dengan ragu kembali memanggil pelayan di rumah Yunho tadi.

"Ahjusshi…"

"Yye nona? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bolehkah saya menitipkan surat ini untuk Tuan Yunho?"

"Baik, akan saya sampaikan pada Tuan Yunho." Jaejoong menyerahkan surat itu dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida ahjusshi." Ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

Yeoja pemilik bibir merah cherry dan berkulit putih mulus ini hanya bisa menatap lembar surat terakhirnya untuk Yunho yang telah dibawa pelayan tadi. Walaupun awalnya keraguan menguasainya, kini ia yakin bahwa tak ada lagi alasan untuk membuatnya berharap pada Yunho. Ia yakin bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong hanya berjodoh pada Cassiopeia, bukan berjodoh dengan Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong berbalik meninggalkan rumah besar milik keluarga Jung. Terakhir kalinya ia menoleh kerumah itu disertai luluhan air matanya. Yeoja pemilik bibir semerah cherry itu pun berlari dan terus berlari, berharap rasa perih didadanya sedikit berkurang. Lagipula ia tak ingin membuang waktu. Ia harus mengejar kereta yang akan membawanya pulang. Pulang menyambut kisah baru dan melupakan luka perihnya saat ini.

"Gomawoyo Yunnie-ah…."

.

.

.

Yunho yang telah mengetahui semua kelicikan ummanya merasa sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan membatalkan pertunangannya. Tak lagi peduli jika ummanya akan marah besar karena harus menanggung malu. Saat ini hanya Jaejoong yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Namja bermata musang itu segera memasukkan pakaian sekenanya kedalam tas ransel miliknya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Nuguya?!" teriak Yunho dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ini saya, Lee Soojin, Tuan."

Rasa khawatir dan takut Yunho segera menghilang setelah mendengar siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Well, ia merasa Lee ahjusshi bukan termasuk orang yang bisa mencegahnya untuk kabur. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho segera membukakan pintu.

"Ne, ada apa Lee ahjusshi?" Seketika itu, mata musangnya menatap sepucuk surat yang diserahkan pelayan itu padanya.

"Ada surat untuk anda Tuan. Maaf, karena saya lupa bertanya dari siapa. Namun yang memberikan surat ini adalah gadis yang sangat cantik dan jika dilihat dari pakaiannya, gadis itu mungkin berasal dari desa Tuan." Jelas Lee Soojin.

"Gadis cantik? Desa?...Jaejoongie…."

Brakk~

Tanpa ucapan terimakasih, Yunho langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia benar-benar tengah terburu-buru. Alasannya untuk pergi dari rumah besar ini semakin kuat.

_'Aku tak ingin terlambat atau menyia-nyiakannya lagi' _

"Mianhae umma…." Lirihnya

Hap~

Brukk~

_Jung Yunho telah kabur lewat jendela kamarnya dan menyusup keluar melalui semak-semak. Jung Yunho telah bebas dari kungkungan Umma egoisnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Jaejoong tak langsung pulang kerumah ketika sampai di desa. Ia lebih memilih berada di tempat favoritnya dan Yunho dulu. Dulu ketika mereka masih bersama menatap Cassiopeia yang bersinar dengan terangnya.

Ditengah semilir angin malam dan alunan lembut suara air sungai, mulut yeoja bermata bulat ini mulai bersenandung lirih menyanyikan lagu Jepang yang sering ia dengar di radio ketika masih kecil.

_"I'll be kimi no koto Omoi dashite itanda  
Tabidachi wo kimetanda ne  
Together itsu datte ouen shiteru yo_

_Itsuka dareka wo sotto  
Aishite yuku toki  
Mamoreru yuuki wo  
Kimi no naka ni sodatete yukun da_

_I'll be sasai na shitsubou wo  
Kurikaesu tabi ni kitto  
Yasashisa ni fureaeru  
Jinsei wa suteta mon ja nai rashii_

_I'll be kimi iro ni Nuri kaete yukeba ii  
Mayou koto mo sorya aru kedo sa  
Together itsu datte ouen shiteru yo"_

_(Aku akan mengingat lagi hal-hal tentang dirimu  
Kau telah memutuskan perjalananmu,kan?  
Dukunganku selalu bersamamu kapanpun_

_Jika suatu saat kau perlahan  
mulai menyukai seseorang  
Kekuatan untuk melindunginya  
Akan tumbuh dalam dirimu_

_Aku akan merasakan kebaikan  
Setiap saat aku menatap  
Kekecewaan kecil ini  
Sepertinya hidup bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibuang_

_Aku akan menggambarkan ke dalam warnamu  
Walaupun kebimbangan pasti ada, tapi  
Dukunganku akan selau bersamamu kapanpun)_

Tak terasa, tangannya telah menggenggam secarik kertas bewarna. Dilipatnya kertas tersebut menjadi sebuah origami burung tanpa berhenti bersenandung. Air mata bening Jaejoong membasahi pipi putih lembutnya. Tanpa ditanya pun, sudah pasti ia menangisi Yunho.

"Tak kan pernah ada lagi saat bahagiaku dengannya. Saat berjalan bersama melihat festival, tersenyum melihat ledakan kembang api, bahkan tak kan ada lagi saat dimana kami bercerita kepadamu, Cassie. Hiks… Ia telah memilih jalannya, dan aku juga harus pergi dan memilih jalanku sendiri. Hiks..Hiks.."

Tangisan Jaejoong tak terbendung lagi. Ia mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya pada sebuah rasi bintang yang sangat special baginya dan Yunho. Jaejoong sudah merasa lelah dengan penantian dan pengorbanannya selama ini. Semua yang ia pendam di dalam hatinya, sekarang telah ia ceritakan kepada Cassiopeia.

Satu persatu kertas ia lipat, hingga kini telah nampak 3 buah origami burung. Ia menuliskan ungkapan harapannya terhadap Yunho di bagian sayap origami itu. Tentu saja yeoja cantik ini menulis dengan terus meneteskan bulir-bulir air mata.

**_'Jung Yunho Saranghae~!'_**

**_'Cassiopeia dan aku akan selalu menunggumu…Kembalilah.."_**

**_'Aku yakin kau, Cassiopeia, dan aku akan bersatu kembali. ^^"_**

"Mengapa cuaca di desa selalu terlihat nyaman ya?" suara bass tiba-tiba membangunkan Jaejoong dari rasa sedihnya.

DEG~

"Yunn…nie~?" Sepasang mata bulat Jaejoong menatap heran namja tampan yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Annyeong Joongie~ lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya. Hehehe…" Jaejoong masih terpaku dan tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Yang ditatap malah dengan santai mendudukkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengambil origami dari tangan jaejoong.

"Origami, eoh? Eh, apa ini?" Mata musang Yunho membaca kata demi kata yang tertoreh di sayap-sayap origami Jaejoong.

Senyum simpul mengembang di bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong malah tertunduk melihatnya. Jaejoong tak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan menyusulnya kembali.

"Waktu sudah terlalu lama memisahkan kita. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan apapun dan siapapun memisahkan kita lagi Joongie." Perkataan yunho pun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Jaejoong lebih memilih diam dan terus menunduk. Ia lebih senang berkutat dengan pikirannya saat ini. Heninglah yang menyergap kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Hmm…Kurasa kau benar Joongie. Kata-kata Always Keep The Faith memang benar-benar menguatkanku untuk menyusulmu kesini. Karena aku yakin kalau aku, Cassiopeia, dan Joongie akan selalu bersatu. I'm back Joongie~"

Refleks, Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Yunho. Namaja bermata musang itu pun tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Ne…hiks…hiks..Gomawo~" Tanpa sadar mata Jaejoong kembali basah karena ucapan Yunho.

"Kau jelek saat menangis Joongie. Berhentilah~" seru Yunho sambil memeluk pundak yeoja cantik disampingnya. Diusapnya lembut pipi mulus Jaejoong yang basah akan air mata. Ia tak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti itu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan dengan posisi seperti itu. Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan namja yang amat dicintainya. Sedangkan Yunho ingin lebih lama melepaskan rindunya kepada Jaejoong. Menyatukan kembali perasaaan-perasaan yang dulu sempat terhalang.

"Joongie, origami burungnya sudah lengkap. Lihatlah, 5 lebih baik dari pada 3 bukan?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat apa yang sedari tadi dibuat Yunho. Dan…..

**_I'm back My Queen Joongie !_**

**_Will you be My Queen Cassie?_**

Jaejoong langsung berhambur kepelukan dada bidang Yunho dan semakin mengeratkannya setelah membaca apa yang Yunho tulis untuknya. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa. Dan tanpa perlu Jaejoong menjawabpun, Yunho sudah tau jawaban dari pernyataannya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong yang sudah larut dalam pelukannya.

"Gomawo BooJae. Gomawo sudah mau menunggu dan berkorban untukku. Aku telah memutuskan jalanku. Dan aku yakin jalan takdirku hanya bersamamu, disampingmu Boo."

Perlahan tangan Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong supaya ia bisa melihat mata indah Jaejoong. Perasaan aneh mulai menggelitik mereka. Entah mengapa mereka berdua terasa semakin tersedot oleh tatapan masing-masing. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat jarak antawa wajah keduanya. Hingga sentuhan lembut bibir Yunho memulai semuanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan manis di bibir cherrynya. Hanya ciuman tulus tak menuntut yang kini mereka berdua lakukan. Semua terasa indah, terasa lengkap, dan tanpa beban.

"Saranghae BooJaejoongie… Jeongmal Saranghaeyo~" ujar Yunho di sela ciumannya.

"Nado saranghaeyo Yunnie…Gomawo~" Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir hati milik Yunho.

Kembali mereka terlarut dengan suasana malam yang indah, malam terindah bagi mereka lebih tepatnya. Terlebih posisi mereka sekarang saling berpelukan dan menatap bahagia sebuah sinar terang di langit gelap. Sinar yang mengenalkan mereka, sinar yang memberi mereka semangat, sinar yang selalu bisa mengembangkan senyum mereka di saat terpuruk, hingga membuat mereka bersatu kembali saat ini.

Andaikan Cassiopeia dapat berbicara, mungkin saja ia akan mengutarakan rasa kagumnya pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena keyakinan mereka lah yang menyatukan mereka kembali, tanpa peduli rintangan masa lalu ataupun kelak yang akan mereka hadapi. Jika bersama terasa lebih indah dan ringan untuk menghadapi semuanya, mengapa harus ada kata membenci? Cinta yang berkeyakinan akan selalu bisa mengalahkan segalanya. **Always Keep The Faith.**

**~END~**

Huwaaaa~! Cerita apa ini?! T.T

Updatenya lambat pula…! (mian..terlalu banyak urusan di real..hehe :P)

Niat hati ingin curcol tentang uri TVXQ ama Cassiopeia, tapi mian kalau ada yang gk paham dengan maksud …. :D

Berhubung aku gk yakin bisa bikin cerita friendship uri TVXQ,, jadinya malah bikin versi YunJae deh… :D

Kalimat-kalimat penutup ceritanya abstrak?Mian..aku suka yang abstrak … /

Semoga gk terlalu mengecewakan ceritanya..hehe

Hontouni Arigatou buat readers yg udah luangin waktunya buat ngereview ni cerita…

Sampai jumpa di lain kisah~! #poppo readers satu" :* :* :*


End file.
